1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy animal and, more particularly, to an animated toy animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many toys are designed to take the form of animals, such as a bird, bear, dog and the like. Popularity of these toys, generally referred as toy animals, quickly wanes because the are generally solid and inactive. Although other toy animals are active, they have respective seams between their movable parts and main bodies which are unsightly.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an animated toy animal to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide an animated toy animal in which a head part can be wagged side to side and a lower mandible can be moved upward and downward.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an animated toy animal in which a seam between the movable head part and a body is concealed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an animated toy animal comprises a hollow shell configured as a real animal and having a body part and a head part, said head part having an upper mandible and a lower mandible movable relative to said upper mandible, a neckerchief extending downward from said head part to conceal a seam between said parts, means arranged in said body part for wagging said head part side to side relative to said body part, and means arranged in said head part for moving said lower mandible upward and downward relative to said upper mandible.